beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
King Sakuul
'General information' *'Nicknames' :*Eighth Star of Zaslamar Eldest Star Lord Star *'Species:' Human *'Family:' Descendant of the Seven Kings of Zaslamar; (Wife) Jasmina (d. delivering Aaliyah); (Daughter) Aaliyah; (Sons-in-law) Abram Northman (after Aaliyah's first marriage); Jaborah (after Aaliyah's second marriage) *'Birthplace:' (Far East) Zaslamar, Eternal Frontier *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Ep 9 Introduction King Sakuul (pronounced sah-kool) is the eighth king of Zaslamar, a far eastern kingdom across the great seas of the Eternal Frontier. As the Eighth Star Warlord of the East Similiar to the nature of the famous War Wolf of the Northlands, King Sakuul forged an equally-impressive legacy by the sword. In an even wilder day across the barren lands of the eastern realms, Sakuul was a formidable warlord leading an army of courageous horsemen through many battles. It was foretold that the Eighth Star of Zaslamar would become "the Sword and Flame that would smite the wicked serpents of the desert and so bring an age of beauty and peace to the lands". Sakuul, a devout follower of the prophecies set by the heavens above Zaslamar, dedicate his powers to ending the fearsome domination of several bandit and pirate clans that terrorized the lands and waters of the eastern domain. Battles On Land Sakuul organized a brillant campaign on the desert bandit clans of scorpions and serpent hybrids. Even with their alliance, the bandits fell prey to the might of the King and his celestial-forged sword named the Heaven's Arm. In the years that followed, the bandit clans were broken from their crushing defeat and did not rise in mass again in the Dumadre Desert (until around the time of the Northland invasion). Battles At Sea Sakuul's most famous campaign on water was declared against the notorious Pirate Lord Carcharodon and his inhuman marauders. For uncounted years, Carcharodon held the Dreaming Sea of Venusia in his terrifying grip and devastated the commerce of Zaslamar's coastal communities. When his daughter Aaliyah was only a child of 9 or 10 years of age, she shared with her father and his court, the dream of prophecy she had which told of the defeat of Carcharodon by her father's hand. The battle was fought near the region of water where in legend, a great sea dragon ended its life and forever haunted the ocean floor with his bones for love of the Goddess Venusia who deserted him. This ominous and tragic stretch of water eventually housed the fallen soul of Carcharodon as Sakuul sank his ship and all crew hands to the bottom of the sea. As King of Zaslamar As the eighth-generation king of Zaslamar, he is often time referred to as the Eighth Star of Zaslamar, in keeping with the historic legends of the founding kings (the seven previous rulers) known as the Seven Stars of Zaslamar. Upon passing into the next life, it is believed and spoken of the past monarchs becoming guardian spirits in the form of the constellations overlooking the kingdom and bestowing upon it their blessings. Following Sakuul in line of succession is Princess Aaliyah who will inherit the nickname/title of Ninth Star of Zaslamar. Sakuul was during his prime, a formidable master of arms and a feared general on the desert battlefields. During that time, Sakuul expanded his kingdom to empire-size and soon after became the main force in the Far Eastern realms. War Against the Northlanders Sakuul's kingdom bears many wonders and riches throughout its vast territories. To both peasant, treasure-seeker and nobleman Zaslamar holds tremendous appeal. The North Wolves, led by Abram Northman sought to achieve further glory and thus went to war. Sakuul readily accepted the challenge and appointed his Lord of the Guard, Jaborah to lead the defenses of the kingdom against the coming arrival of the Northlanders. Their battles raged on across many months and on unique and diversed battle fronts before the tide of the war turned against Zaslamar. Although Sakuul was a great king, his armies were being turned back by the fighting prowess and disciplined soldiering of the Northmen. Because of the length of the war, supervised by Sakuul in his much later years, the eastern king eventually accepted a truce proposal. Treaty with the Northman King Sakuul finally arranged a treaty with Abram Northman after suffering several decisive defeats on the battlefield. Recognizing the fighting strength and skill of his adversary, the War Wolf Abram, the King offered him an alliance that would declare him the undisputed Warlord of the East and a Champion to the King. The treaty also offered a further incentive with the marriage proposal of Princess Aaliyah to the Northman. The War Wolf agreed to the old king's truce and later met with Sakuul in his capital city to see his future bride. Sakuul was quite pleased with this union of houses and gave both of them his blessings. However, a internal conspiracy involving his trusted vizier Zabane and the Lord of the Guard Jaborah resulted in the King being manipulated and almost jeopardized the entire peace process between nations. Thankfully this terrible act of treason by Zabane was thwarted by the valiant efforts of Abram and his Northlandians. Growing Family Meeting his future Wife and Queen King Sakuul married Jasmina, the daughter of his ally and war-sponsor Lord Sandoro. At first, she was hesitant to agree to the proposal made by her father as she was a child of peace and openly stated how she only saw the warlike nature of the still-handsome King Sakuul. After a more traditional period of courtship, Sakuul finally won over the young daughter of 20 years. Six years later, Jasmina and Sakuul were told by the sages of the Royal Court of the arrival of the Ninth Star, translating into their first child soon to be born. Tragically, Sakuul lost Jasmina while she delivered a daughter, which he named Aaliyah. Next Generation of Kin A few months passed after Abram took his fiance home to the Northlands. King Sakuul, Jaborah of the Guard and other members of the royal court sailed to attend the eventual wedding that followed. Currently, Sakuul is now the father-in-law of Abram Northman and soon will become a grandfather as Princess Aaliyah (now Lady Northman) is with the couple's first child whom she already foresaw being a son and the prophecized 'Star Wolf'. Red Kingdom vs the Whole of the Eternal Frontier/Zaslamar's Naval Participation Sakuul promised the Black Ring of Eternal Frontier members that he would raise a fleet to counter the advancing armada of the Red Kingdom. In doing so, Sakuul sailed home to Zaslamar after the wedding of his daughter to Abram Northman to begin mobilizing the royal fleet. This voyage is covered extensively in Episode 17 (designated as the Special Edition) of Beyond Immortal. Currently, after suffering an ambush at sea by the resurrected pirate captain Carcharodon Prime, the King and his surviving party were left shipwrecked on a remote island. This possibly the most notable episode besides Episode 9 that featured a strong presence of King Sakuul. It also featured more history of the King's storied career as a ruler and warrior and his reign impacted the course of many things in the history of the Eastern Realms. Trivia *After a long period of brainstorming, B.I. originally chose veteran Austrian actor Maximilian Schell, a favorite of the author, to portray the aged King Sakuul. *B.I. Author finally decided on actor David Jean Thomas after wanting to visually convey a more exotic and veteran-looking appearance in the role of King Sakuul. *In potential flashback storytelling, B.I. Author felt action-star Michael Jai White could play an excellent fighting King Sakuul, with White's ever-conditioned 6' 215-lb martial art-training physique. *First choice later-turned second, is TJ Storm who, like Michael Jai White is a martial artist sporting a 6'2" 220-lb fighting physique worthy also of portraying a younger King Sakuul. Category:Characters Category:Characters by job class Category:Characters by rank Category:Characters by social class Category:Human Category:King Category:Zaslamarian Category:Living characters